


Angel of Death

by blackheartharlz



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartharlz/pseuds/blackheartharlz
Summary: Grace, a normal girl who watched her sister die. Toby a strange boy who is always in the woods. She is slowly losing her mind.He is encouraging her insanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just parts of a story i wanted to get down. i will be finishing soon

It took all of a week before Grace’s mind started to break. She started to see things, mostly her sister or what was left of her. As time passed the more gruesome her sister became. Grace stood frozen in fear at the sight of her decaying sister in her mirror.   
Grace: J-Jackie? Oh my god!!  
Grace watched in horror as the face of her sister twisted and contorted into that of the masked man.   
Grace punched her mirror and watched as her hand bled. She walk slowly to wrap up her hand. She had to work hard for sleep that night.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meeting Toby in the woods was Grace’s favorite thing to do. It was the only time she felt like herself. Grace and toby were dating long before Jackie’s death but they were never as close as they were now. Toby was the only one who understood how Grace felt. He helped her, she didn’t see her sister or the masked man when she was with him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
School was hell before Jackie died but now it was the 7th circle. Grace was already an outcast but living in a small town nothing like this ever happens.


End file.
